


A Qualcuno Importa

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff, Ignis - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, San Valentino - Freeform, Sentimentale, St. Valentine's Day, Too much fluff, noctis - Freeform, prompto - Freeform, prompto!pianista, scuola
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: C'era due cose, che il giovane Prompto Argentum amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo ed erano l'unica consapevolezze che aveva di non essere una totale nullità.Una di queste, sicuramente, era sedersi sullo sgabello e perdere se stesso a suonare un melodioso pianoforte. L’altra, decisamente più inarrivabile - almeno secondo lui, era Noctis.[Promptis - Fic di San Valentino - Brotherhood timeline]





	A Qualcuno Importa

Prima di intraprendere la lettura consiglio a tutti di ascoltare almeno un pezzo di Clair De Lune di Debussy, così che possiate immaginare con un impatto diverso le scene della OS.

Buona lettura e buona festa dell’amore ♥

 

 

A Qualcuno Importa

•♫•

 

Prompto Argentum non aveva mai fatto nulla, nella sua vita, che lo avesse mai fatto sentire qualcosa di diverso da un fallimento e questo suo vergognoso lato che lui apostrofava sempre come "patetico", faceva parte di lui da sempre, sin da quando poteva ricordare.

Si chiedeva sempre quale fosse il motivo per il quale era nato, quale fosse il suo scopo ultimo, perché, se non era buono a praticamente nulla, gli Dei gli avevano fatto quel dispetto di dargli la vita, per poi viverla autocommiserandosi silenziosamente, senza che nessuno fosse a conoscenza di quale malessere albergasse in lui?

C'era due cose però, che il giovane Prompto amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo ed erano l'unica consapevolezze che aveva di non essere una totale nullità, che rendeva quella vita almeno sopportabile.

Una di queste, sicuramente, era sedersi sullo sgabello e perdersi a suonare un melodioso pianoforte ed era per questo che ora si trovava lì, di fronte ai tasti bianchi e neri, in attesa di trovare il momento giusto per cominciare.

Poggiò le dita esitando un istante, prendendo un lungo, nervoso e tremolante respiro.

Soffiò aria dalle labbra contratte e poi cominciò, come se il mondo non esistesse, a suonare quello strumento capace di dargli così tanto e allo stesso tempo di lasciare che perdesse se stesso ad ogni nota, ad ogni pausa, ad ogni modulazione.

Ogni dito premuto contro quei tasti d’avorio, ingialliti per colpa del tempo, gli dava un senso di risanamento, sia nell'anima che nel corpo e tutte le volte che si sentiva così, era come camminare a metri da terra senza nemmeno la paura di cadere.

Era in momenti come quello che non gli interessava niente di chi era, di cosa faceva e di che cosa aveva paura, perché rimaneva tutto al di fuori di quella bolla di cristallo, accogliente e tiepida, che lo circondava solo quando era seduto su quello sgabello, e quel pianoforte suonava sotto le sue dita, quasi automaticamente, solo a memoria, solo con il ricordo indelebile di quella melodia che gli si era insinuata nella pelle e che non avrebbe dimenticato mai più.

Si bloccò, quando sentì un paio di occhi fissi sulla sua schiena e l’ultima nota che aveva suonato echeggiò nell'aula di musica, per via del pedale ancora premuto del pianoforte.

Si voltò, e vide la seconda ragione per cui la sua miserabile vita continuava ad avere uno straccio di senso: il suo migliore amico Noctis.

Quest'ultimo era poggiato alla porta con una spalla e le braccia incrociate al petto e, sorprendentemente, sorrideva.

Non era una cosa che faceva con tutti, ma Prompto era felice di essere parte di quella ristrettissima cerchia di persone a cui il Principe - perché era questo il ramo sociale a cui apparteneva - riservava un gesto apparentemente così semplice ma che per lui doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di infinitamente intimo.

“Ehi”, disse, alzando una mano per salutarlo, piacevolmente sorpreso di vederlo lì.

“Perché ti sei fermato?”, chiese Noctis, ignorando quel saluto.

“Lo sai che non riesco a suonare bene quando ci sono altre persone che mi guardano”, rispose, sorridendo e tornando a voltarsi verso il pianoforte, con ancora le mani vogliose di toccarne ogni tasto e disperdere nell’aria deliziose melodie. “E poi non era niente di che”, concluse.

“Debussy non era niente di che?”, chiese Noctis retorico, sedendosi accanto a lui sullo sgabello di pelle e gli diede una gomitata, che lo fece voltare verso di lui.

“Beh, lui ovviamente è un genio, io no”, constatò, ridacchiando divertito, poi alzò una mano sul piano e suonó leggermente il tasto nero del Re bemolle.

Il suono pulito si disperde per un attimo, e quando tornò il silenzio, continuò: “Che fai a scuola a quest’ora? Non hai attività pomeridiane, questo pomeriggio. Non dovresti essere a palazzo?”.

“Ho liquidato Ignis con una scusa. Non mi andava di tornare. E tu? Perché sei ancora qui? Non hai lezione di musica, oggi”, chiese il Principe e lui si sentì preso in contropiede da quella domanda.

C’erano almeno dieci motivazioni diverse per cui era ancora lì, e non erano ovviamente tutte legate alla sua passione per quello strumento.

Scese di un semitono e suonò il tasto bianco del Do e in qualche modo il suono amplificato che echeggiò gli permise di pensare ad una scusa plausibile e soprattutto credibile.

“Lo sai, non ho un piano a casa. Così, dato che per il concerto di fine anno mi hanno chiesto di suonare un brano di Debussy, ho deciso di dedicare qualche ora alla pratica, tre volte la settimana, visto che me ne hanno dato la possibilità”, spiegò, continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo, perché odiava mentirgli e soprattutto farlo per nascondere un malessere.

Comunque, alla fine era una mezza verità.

Ai suoi genitori non era mai importato niente dei suoi saggi, figuriamoci se poteva interessare loro acquistargli un pianoforte vero, da mettere in casa.

Gli venne da ridere a quel pensiero.

“A palazzo ne abbiamo cinque, di pianoforti. Sai che quando vuoi puoi venire e usufruirne, te l’ho già detto un milione di volte, Prompto”.

“Oh, sì e ti ringrazio ma… non credo di sentirmi a mio agio a suonare a casa tua. Insomma, è come andare all'auditorium di Lucis e pretendere di fare pratica lì, un normalissimo studente come me. A volte dimentichi di essere un Principe e che per noi comuni mortali certe cose sono… inusuali”, gli disse, dandogli una gomitata quando Noctis lo guardò con quella finta aria da snob che proprio non gli si addiceva.

“E tu dimentichi di essere amico di un Principe e che dovresti approfittarne, quando puoi”, lo redarguì, e lui si puntò il pollice sul petto rigonfio.

“Prompto e la parola approfittare non vanno d’accordo nella stessa frase”.

“Ed è per quello che sei un idiota, io non ne andrei fiero”.

“Ma smettila!”, gli rispose e Noctis evitò in tempo un’altra gomitata nelle costole, poi scoppiarono a ridere e tornò il silenzio.

“Ti va di… provare a suonarla insieme?”.

“Clair De Lune?”, domandò Prompto, preso un attimo alla sprovvista da quella richiesta fuori dall'ordinario e quello annuì.

Noctis non era propriamente un pianista ma da piccolo gli era stato insegnato un po’ con la forza, perché un Principe rispettabile doveva conoscere almeno uno strumento musicale e doveva anche saperlo suonare bene, a detta del Re; o almeno da quello che gli aveva raccontato le cose erano andate così.

Gli aveva anche detto che per quanto non se la cavasse nemmeno così male, alla fine era uno strumento che non lo aveva mai particolarmente attratto, almeno nel continuare a studiarlo.

In realtà Prompto pensava che, se avesse potuto, Noctis avrebbe praticato solo la pesca nella sua vita, che amava davvero con tutto se stesso.

Quasi tanto quanto dormire, che ad essere sinceri era una delle cose che gli riusciva meglio.

“Ah, immagino tu la sappia a memoria”, disse il Principe, alzando lo sguardo verso il leggio vuoto, “A me serve lo spartito”, e Prompto fu felice di averne uno con sé, nella borsa della scuola, poggiata a terra vicino a una gamba del piano.

Si chinò per aprirla e quando trovò la busta trasparente che lo conteneva lo prese e lo posizionó davanti a loro.

“Faccio schifo quando suono insieme ad altre persone”, ammise Noctis, e Prompto gli diede una spallata leggera per attirare la sua attenzione e gli sorrise quando lui si voltò a guardarlo.

“Facciamo schifo assieme allora, ti va?”, chiese e prese il tempo, battendo un piede a terra e la magia cominciò.

La sala fu inondata da quella dolce e struggente melodia, suonata a quattro mani, ancora più amplificata e piacevole e Prompto si chiese come potesse la musica cambiarlo, dall'interno, così tanto e mutare intorno a lui l'ambiente circostante.

Era rilassato, come quando era da solo senza nessuno che poteva giudicarlo, ed era quella stessa sensazione di benessere e di casa che provava solo quando era con Noctis.

Il Principe era bravo, dopotutto.

Schematico, seguiva alla lettera lo spartito senza metterci del suo, come invece Prompto amava fare ma quel connubio di stili si fuse, dando l’ennesima nuova forma ad una melodia che aveva ascoltato almeno un milione di volte e che mai l’avrebbe stancato.

Le dita si muovevano sinuose, leggere, come se i tasti fossero stati fatti di cotone, sebbene sotto i polpastrelli ne poteva percepire l’ineffabile durezza.

Ogni tanto le mani di Noctis si scontravano con le sue, ma nemmeno quello fu in grado di fermare quella sensazione inspiegabile che stava provando e quando arrivò all'ultima battuta e concluse, con quella nota alta ma non stridente, si rese conto di aver suonato da solo l'ultima frase.

L’indice rimase immobile, e il suono vibrò, poi il silenzio di nuovo.

Lasciò il pedale e la magia era finita non appena il piede era tornato al suo posto e quando si voltò, Noctis lo stava guardando.

“Hai perso! Sul finale hai ceduto e ti sei fermato", lo redarguì, ricambiando quel gesto piegando la bocca da un lato solo.

“Mi sono arreso. Stavo sfigurano, devo ammetterlo".

“Non è vero! Sei bravo, l’unica pecca è che non hai voglia di continuare a stu-”.

“Prompto”, lo chiamò, interrompendolo improvvisamente, mentre gli compariva in viso un’espressione quasi dura, quasi severa che lo fece raggelare.

“Cosa?”, domandò lui, senza capire quel cambiamento da cosa derivasse.

“Perché non sei tornato a casa, questo pomeriggio? Perché sei qui? Non mi bevo la scusa delle prove”.

Sentì un crack nel cuore e la bolla di cristallo si spaccò, infine.

Era assurdo.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come facesse Noctis a capirlo ogni volta che mentiva.

Era il suo migliore amico, oltre ad essere l’unico che aveva e avrebbe voluto che potesse vedere in lui solo le cose belle che poteva offrirgli, invece che anche quei lati terribile, quelli dove si lasciava andare e scappava dalla vita reale incapace di sostenerla per troppo, odiandosi ogni istante di più.

Ancora una volta si era fatto smascherare, pur avendo cercato una scusa plausibile e realistica e si sentì improvvisamente impotente.

“Non volevo tornare a casa”, sbottò, semplicemente e iniziò a tremare all’idea che avrebbe dovuto spiegare il perché.

“Fin qui c’ero arrivato… è successo qualcosa?”, domandò ancora Noctis, e gli diede l’impressione di aver davvero bisogno di una pinza per tirargli fuori qualche parola che lui, ovviamente, non aveva la minima intenzione di esternare.

“Le solite cose: i miei che non sono presenti, se ci sono è come se non esistessi, il totale disinteresse nei miei confronti. Niente di nuovo, conosci già questa storia, Noct”.

Noctis sbuffò infastidito, e Prompto si sentì il cuore stringere e farsi piccolo piccolo, al pensiero di averlo spazientito con quel comportamento sfuggevole: “Perché continui a mentirmi?”.

“Io non…”, esordì, voltandosi da un'altra parte, col panico che gli saliva negli occhi, perché sapeva quanto Noctis potesse essere insistente quando si trattava di farlo parlare della sua vita, dei suoi problemi, delle sue turbe per il semplice fatto che avrebbe voluto aiutarlo e Prompto non voleva che lo facesse, perché aveva sempre pensato di non meritarlo, il suo aiuto, che stare dietro ad uno come lui doveva essere una gran bella perdita di tempo. “Non sto mentendo”.

“Allora guardami”, lo spronó Noctis, prendendogli il mento con una mano e girandogli il viso verso il suo, ma Prompto continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi dall’altra parte, crucciato.

“Non sei andato a casa perché oggi non è un giorno qualunque. Non volevi passarlo con loro ma non sapevi dove andare…”, continuò ancora il Principe di Lucis e stavolta lo stupí per davvero. "Non è forse così, che è andata?"

Come faceva a saperlo? Non poteva saperlo. Lui non glielo aveva mai detto.

Finalmente si voltò a guardarlo e Noctis parve soddisfatto dal fatto che aveva attirato la sua attenzione e quindi avuto la sua conferma.

“Non avrei mai voluto che lo sapessi, Noct”, gli rispose, con la voce ridotta ad un piccolissimo sussurro, accarezzandosi le braccia, a disagio.

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo, di tua iniziativa. Non è una di cui vergognarsi, sono il tuo migliore amico”, controbattè il Principe, e lui sospirò.

“Non è obbligatorio, non è una cosa che mi piace dire in gi-”.

“Buon compleanno, Prompto”, disse Noctis, semplicemente e lui si sentì morire dentro all'idea che lo avesse scoperto davvero, quale era la ragione del suo malessere, in quel giorno apparentemente come un altro.

Lo fissò senza dire una sola, cavolo di parola, senza sapere come comportarsi; non riuscì nemmeno a fingersi felice e abbassò solo lo sguardo, sentendosi un amico terribile e un fallimento totale, di nuovo.

Noctis fece uno schiocco strano con la lingua, come quando si prende un decisione all’improvviso mandando tutto al diavolo, consapevole di un rischio e Prompto non fece in tempo ad alzare la testa con la propria volontà, che si ritrovò le labbra del Principe sulle sue, le sue mani strette alla giacca della divisa per attirarselo violentemente addosso e dovette combattere con il rischio di cadere dallo sgabello, perché quasi perse l'equilibrio.

Alzò una mano a mezz'aria e l’altra cadde distrattamente sulla tastiera del piano, suonando una triade senza alcun criterio musicale, ma che fu straordinariamente dolce poi scemò lentamente e si perse nell'aria.

Prompto ci mise dieci interminabili secondi ad assimilare cosa accidenti gli stesse succedendo e, quando si rese conto che il suo migliore amico, il Principe erede al trono di Lucis, la sua cotta secolare, lo stava baciando si sentì il viso andare in fiamme.

Noctis era sempre stato come il pianoforte: senza di lui ogni cosa perdeva il suo senso, e diventava distorta; straordinariamente pacato ma imprevedibile a volte.

Metteva ordine nel suo cervello e non riusciva a capire come potesse riuscirci sempre con una tale facilità, proprio come faceva il suono del suo strumento musicale preferito.

Chiuse gli occhi e contribuì a quel bacio, chiedendosi da quanto tempo anche Noctis tenesse nascosti quei sentimenti e come potesse essere possibile che provasse qualcosa per un disastro come lui.

Niente di tutto ciò era importante, dopotutto.

Era importante che stesse accadendo in quel momento, in uno dei giorni che meno amava dell'anno, forse quello che aveva sempre odiato, almeno fino a quel momento.

Noctis si staccò, gli lasciò la giacca e si allontanò lentamente dal suo viso.

Gli occhi azzurri del Principe apparvero tra due fessure, con le ciglia ancora leggermente abbassate a coprire per metà le sue iridi cristalline e Prompto seppe di avere sù lo sguardo più stupido della storia di Eos, perché quell'occhiata che gli aveva lanciato era stata letale.

Lo abbracciò e gli posò la guancia sulla spalla, ridendo e fu un gesto liberatorio, che lo spronò a dire, finalmente, con una dolcezza che non credeva di possedere nella voce: "Grazie, Noct".

Il Principe di Lucis lo strinse e fu infinitamente dolce.

“Come lo hai saputo?”, chiese, curioso.

“Ho i miei informatori”, risposte Noctis, con una voce che voleva essere misteriosa ma che era ancora tremolante per via dell'emozione legata al gesto azzardato che aveva fatto poco prima.

“Ignis?”.

Noctis sospirò, e confermò: “Ignis”, poi si staccò e lo prese per le spalle.

Prompto si perse a guardare i suoi occhi, posati sui suoi, brillanti e chiarissimi riflettere qualcosa di così forte e profondo che quasi ci si perse all'interno.

“Vuoi passare il tuo compleanno con me?”, gli chiese infine, alzando una mano per accarezzargli una guancia e Prompto non poté notare quel leggero imbarazzo nel chiedere una cosa del genere.

“Certo che voglio!”, rispose, entusiasta.

“E… tutta la vita?”.

Prompto sentì che era arrossito. Dalla punta dei piedi fino all'estremità più appuntita dei suoi capelli.

Mi sta chiedendo... se voglio stare con lui?, pensò.

Sentì le orecchie bollire a tal punto che ebbe paura potessero prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro.

“Per tutta la vita”, mormorò, e il Principe gli sorrise con tenerezza, quasi sollevato che avesse approvato quella dichiarazione e lo baciò di nuovo.

Dopotutto non era poi così male, festeggiare il suo compleanno, doveva ammetterlo.

Fine.

 

Buona San Valentino a chi lo passerà con la sua dolce metà e a chi come me, lo passerà con i suoi husbandi immaginari *///////*

Dedicata a Princess Kurenai, che mi supporta e crede in me, sempre e per me significa tantissimo e la ringrazio anche per avermi aiutata a cercare l’immagine del banner *//////* grazie Ciccia <3

Dedicata anche a tutti gli amanti, ai sentimentali e a chi crede che ancora uno straccio di amore esista ed è in grado di spostare il mondo intero con un solo soffio <3

Dedicata a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fin qui <3

A presto!

P.s: Debussy esiste nel mondo di FFXV, almeno in questa OS, per il semplice fatto che secondo la mia mente bacata non può esistere nessun universo senza di lui e la sua musica.

Statece.

Miry


End file.
